Duke Hyou Army
The Duke Hyou Army was the army led by the late general Duke Hyou of Qin. History Duke Hyou and his men were watching the frontlines of Qin and were constantly engaged in combat. The was located mostly at the front lines of Asui, where Duke Hyou used to live, Asui Castle. They protected the western border of Qin, next to Wei. Story Keiyou Campaign Arc Duke Hyou himself led the attack on the Wei, in which Shin tasted his first war. Shin was put in the 4th Army, which was severely decimated by Wei attack, but regained and Baku Koshin killed Kyuu GenGen. Duke Hyou led an attack in Go Kei Army himself and his 5,000 hardened troops, alongside 1,000 Heki Army and Shin. He defeated Go Kei in single combat without his forces cheering for him. Coalition Invasion Arc After Wei invaded Qin the Duke Hyou Army was seen fighting the 100,000 Wei Army led by General Go Hou Mei. Battle of Kankoku Pass Shin had the chance once during the 1st day of the Battle of Kankoku pass to lead around 10000 men of Duke Hyou's army to counter-attack the Man Goku Army incoming from behind. Battle of Sai After sensing that something was off with Ri Boku's disappearance, Duke Hyou took part of his army and moved to the southern pass of Bu. There, he encountered the Ri Boku Army and after a small battle, Duke Hyou himself fought with Hou Ken but proved to be no match for the great general and fell. From that point on, the Duke Hyou Army is considered officially defunct. Only 2000 remnants of the army escaped as the rest of the army made suicidal charges after being enraged by their master's death. The remnants who fled followed Shin along with the Hi Shin Unit, while being hunted by Zhao soldiers but managed to reach the city of Sai where they participated in the city's defense against the Zhao attackers. Those 2,000 soldiers were the only elites in the Sai Army and their object was to destroy the Zhao soldiers' footholds on the wall. After the campaign, the majority of the survivors decided to go home, apart from 500 men, including Gaku Rai and Ga Ro, decided to join the Hi Shin Unit (though it was noted that they were jealous of Shin, due to their former leader's interest in him, and the fact that the Duke has no child). Achievements Battle at Dakan Plains *Victory over the Wei army, slew Great General Go Kei. Personnel Leader Adjutants 1000-man Commanders Commanders Soldiers Situational Members Forces Units Strength thumb|200px|left|Duke Hyou Army's biggest advantage: The Charge Duke Hyou is an instinctual general that often acts on a whim. His army is trained well to follow the constant change in orders and positioning that their general dictates. Having spent a large portion of their lives posted on the front line territories Duke Hyou's troops are miles ahead in strength compared to your average Qin soldier. Also, Duke Hyou army members are specialized in charging enemy armies and breaking defenses, as their general usually tend to have the initiative in a battle. According to Ga Ro, the Duke Hyou Army numbered about 10,000 men, before the majority were wiped out during suicidal charges after their master's death before the Battle of Sai. Appearance Unlike other army members, the Duke's closest members wear spiked helmets. Gallery Category:Army Category:Groups Category:Qin Category:Duke Hyou Army Category:Military